Los sentimientos de Iori (spin-off)
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: Relatos basado del fic original, dando detalles a incógnitas y detallando mas los caps (cosas sin sentido, asi que no lo leas)


**Eh vuelto...y bueno...Con tantas cosas en medio (y error de dedo XD) el fic lo eh descuidado.**

 **Es por eso que eh decidió crear...una bajesa de spin off para recompesar el tiempo perdido, y decirles que, ya estoy de regreso y que si quieren saber el porque deje abandonada esta historia, tendrán que esperar a que suba el cap en el fic original.**

 **Por ahora, solo disfruten este cap.**

 **Aclaración: Cuando me base en una sola personalidad, lo tomare como Iori...y si tomo a mas, entonces será como en el fic original.**

 **Basado del Capitulo 4: Problemas parte 2.**

 **Nota: King of Fighters y sus personajes, son propiedad de SNK Playmore, la trama es de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

Tiempo después de que los Iori's (por asi decirlo) se escaparon de la mansión, y tomaran cada quien su rumbo, uno de ellos, exactamente el niño, se dirigía a un parque cercano, donde se quedo maravillado por la cantidad de juegos y niños que había en el lugar.

Iori: (sorprendido) Wow...jamas habia visto este lugar, se ve divertido.-asi emocionado, corre y empieza a jugar donde le parecía divertido, empezando por los columpios y siguiendo en las resbaladillas, en toda clase de juegos, se divertía como nunca, pero algo llamo su atención, era ver a una niña que ya llevaba un buen rato mirando hacia la punta de un árbol.

Iori: Esa niña...todo el dia se la ha pasado mirando ese árbol, me pregunto que tendrá el árbol para que este viéndolo.-un poco dudoso de lo que hacia, se acercó con intenciones de preguntarle.-oye niña, ¿Que tanto miras arriba?.-para cuando estuvo mas cerca, vio que los ojos de la niña estaban vidriosos, el sabia que la niña habia llorado.

La pequeña, que era dos años menor que el mini-pelirrojo, era pelinegra, el cabello largo atados en una cola de caballo, de ojos cafes, vestia una playera rosa y un overol azul con unos zapatos negros, tímida al notar la presencia del pelirrojo, decidió responderle.

¿?: Es que...unos niños groseros lanzaron mi muñeca...y no la puedo bajar.

Iori: Hmmm...-empieza a inspeccionar el árbol, una vez hecho empezó a escalarlo con algo de esfuerzo.

¿?: (preocupada)Ten cuidado, te vas a lastimar.-para cuando se dio cuenta, el pelirrojo estaba a unos centímetros de su juguete.

Iori: Solo un poco mas...lo tengo.-asi nuevamente bajo del árbol.-aqui tienes.-le dice dándole su muñeca.

¿?: Muchas gracias...pero no debiste subirte al árbol de esa forma.

Iori: Tranquila, ya me habia subido a un árbol antes, para mi no es la gran cosa.-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.-por cierto, no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Iori Yagami, un gusto conocerte.

¿?: (tímida) mi nombre es Eureka Tamakura, un placer.-la pequeña apenas se había terminado de presentar cuando otro niño mas grande llego al lugar.

¿?: Manon, ¿Donde estabas? No te puedo dejar sola ni un segundo porque te escapas de mi vista.-ahi es donde se percata de la presencia del niño.-vaya, veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo.

Eureka: Eso creo, me ayudo a bajar mi muñeca de ese árbol.

¿?: Asi...gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita.

Iori: No hay de que.

¿?: ¿Donde estan mis modales? Mi nombre es Shun Tamakura.-decía el niño que tenia, igual que su hermanita, el pelo negro corto y sus ojos cafés, vestia una playera verde, con unos pantalones rojos y zapato casual negro, era un año mayor que el pequeño Iori.

Iori: Mi nombre es Iori Yagami, un placer conocerte.

Shun: Iori...has venido al parque con alguien.

Iori: No...caminaba por la ciudad y de casualidad termine en este parque, ¿Y ustedes?

Shun: Nuestra casa esta a una cuadra de aqui, mi mama nos dio permiso de venir ya esta muy cerca.-de ahí se le ocurre una idea.-oigan se me ocurrió algo, y si jugamos a "las traes"

Eureka: Me parece una excelente idea hermano.-decía emocionada la niña.

Iori: Eh...¿Como se juega exactamente?

Shun: ¿Acaso nunca haz jugado a la traes?.-el pelirrojo solo nego con la cabeza.-¿Como te explico...? Tienes que evitar que un niño que las traiga te toque, o si no tendrás que pasárselas a otro niño...¿Si me entiendes?

Iori: No te entendí nada.

Shun: Bueno...digamos que tu las traes...vamos trata de tocarme.-asi el niño se hecha a correr.

Iori: Tratar de atraparlo...-asi aun confundido, empieza a corretearlo.

Eureka: Oigan no se olviden de mi.

Asi los tres niños corrían por todo el parque, a pesar de que el pequeño pelirrojo era rápido, shun era muy ágil y escurridizo, pero algo en el fue reaccionando y era que sentía emoción por ese pequeño y simple juego, asi que continuo jugando.

Shun: Vamos Iori, ¿No me digas que ya te rendiste?

Iori: No...yo jamas me canso.

Eureka: Entonces, intenta atraparnos.

Iori: Lo intentare.-dice muy decidido, nuevamente los niños echan de nuevo a correr, el pelirrojo ahora tenia todas las de ganar, los niños corrían mas lento ya por el cansancio, asi que decidió ir por el que le quedara mas cerca, Manon ya mostraba señales de querer descansar, asi que fue por ella y al fin, pudo ganarle a uno de los hermanos.

Manon: (cansada) no es justo...me agarraste desprevenida.

Iori: Si como no...¿Y ahora que?

Eureka: Pues ahora...tienes que correr y no dejar que te toque...pero ahora estoy muy cansada.

Shun: (cansado) mi hermana tiene razón, creo que deberíamos descansar.

Iori: Pero...si ya me había gustado este juego.

Shun: Tranquilo, una ves que descansemos volveremos a jugar.

Eureka: Yo quiero ir a la caja de arena, ahi hay un árbol que nos da sombra.

Shun: Esta bien vamos...¿Nos acompañas Iori?

Iori: Esta bien...suena divertido.-asi los tres van al lugar antes mencionado.

Tiempo después.

Los tres se encontraban platicando acerca de varias cosas que el pelirrojo desconocía, estaban tranquilos cuando unos niños aun mas grandes se acercaron a ellos.

Niño: Pero miren nada mas, si es la niña chillona.

Eureka: Tu...tu fuiste el grosero que lanzo mi muñeca a ese árbol.

Niño: Y te digo algo, lo haría de nuevo, y veo que tengo la oportunidad.-dijo arrebatandole la muñeca.

Eureka: Oye..devuelveme mi muñeca.

Niño: ¿La quieres?...pues, ¡Alcanzala!.

Iori al ver la situación decidió frenar el abuso.

Iori: Dijo que se la devolvieras.-dice un tanto serio.

Shun: (asustado) Iori...mejor no los moletamos.

Niño: Miren, pero si es el novio de la mocosa.-se acerca amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo.-te digo algo, no me gusta los que quieren ser heroes, asi que quitate de mi camino antes de que te rompa la cara.

Iori: Intentalo si puedes.-de ahi otros dos niños lo agarran de los brazos.-¿Que rayos...? Suéltenme.

Niño: Te lo dije gusano.

Iori: (riéndose) ¿Qué pasa?...no puedes tu solo..-de ahi no recibió respuesta si no un puñetazo en el estomago.

Niño: Vamonos, no vale la pena.-asi los abusadores se retiran.

Shun: Iori, estas bien...MALDITOS, PAGARAN LO QUE HICIERON...

Iori: (pensando) "no...no debo de mostrar debilidad...no soy débil".-estaba al punto del llanto, pero no dudo en levantarse y encender una de sus manos.-no debo dejarlos ganar.-de ahi crea una esfera de fuego y se la lanza al líder, nadie se había dado cuenta si no hasta que el que el mismo líder se volteo, apenas pudo esquívarla, ahi se dio cuenta de quien fue ese ataque, quedando asustado.

Niño: (corriendo) vamonos de aquí, es un fenómeno.-la banda no tuvo mas opción que salir del lugar.

Iori: Idiotas.-toma la muñeca que estaba tirada y fue a entregársela a la niña.-aqui tienes.

Eureka: (asustada) S-si quieres puedes quedártela, pero no me hagas daño.-decía mientras se alejaba.

Iori: ¿Que...?, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero devolverte tu muñeca.-se acercaba lentamente a la niña, sin embargo lo que pasaría nadie se lo esperaba.

Eureka: Alejate de mi...¡MONSTRUO!.-asi se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo, seguido de su hermano.

Iori: Eureka, Shun...no se vayan.-pero ya era tarde.

Triste y solo, el niño se sentó en unos columpios, meditando acerca de lo que había pasado.

Iori: Y si papa tenia razón...y si estoy condenado a estar solo.-el pequeño solo pudo empezar a llorar, pero algo le llamo la atención, y era que una chica de pelo violeta que se sentó en un columpio a lado de el.

¿?: ¿Que te pasa pequeño?.

Iori: No es nada.-con algo de desconfianza pregunta.-¿Quien es usted y que hace aqui?.

¿?: Perdona...mi nombre es Athena Asamiya, vi que estabas solo y vine a hacerte algo de compañía "y claro, ocultandome de Kensou".-pensaba.

Iori: (pensando) "dile un cumplido, dile un cumplido" sabe, es muy bonita señorita Asamiya.-dice pero despues lo medita.-"tonto, que pensara de ti"

Athena: Gracias, y por cierto, solo llamame Athena.-de ahi vuelve a preguntarle.-y dime ¿Que haces aquí ?

Iori: Pues...-ahi decide contarle lo sucedido, cambiando algunos detalles para evitar asustar a la adolecente, una vez que le conto todo, la peli lila se quedo pensando.

Athena: Ya veo...mmmm...ya se, porque no jugamos tu y yo a otro juego.

Iori: ¿Otro aparte de las atrapadas?

Athena: Claro...y ya se con quien podremos jugar...solo espero que este en este parque.-empezó a buscar con la mirada.-no lo veo por aqui, sígueme, no debe estar lejos.

En otra parte.

¿?: No es justo, tu siempre me ganas Momoko.

Momoko: Jeje, siempre tengo suerte en este juego Bao.

Bao: Rayos...quiero la revancha.

Momoko: Ya te la di 10 veces, sin duda eres terco como tu hermano.-le decía de manera irónica, pero después vieron a alguien se acercaba.

Bao: Hablando de mi hermano, ¿Que haces aquí Sie?

Kensou: Estoy buscando Athena, la segui desde que salimos de la escuela y la perdi por este parque, no la has visto.

Bao: Si, si la eh visto.-le dice de manera acertiva.

Kensou: (emocionado) ¿Enserio?

Bao: Si...es una chica de pelo lila, con un traje de colegiala, es una ídola del J-pop y una estupenda luchadora, aeemas de que no te hace caso-le contesta de forma burlona.

Kensou: Muy gracioso ¬¬...hablo enserio.

Momoko: No la hemos visto kensou, lo siento.

Kensou: (frustrado) esta bien, luego los veo.-con eso se retira

Bao: Si que es terco.

Momoko: ¿Tu crees?.-le dice de manera irónica, de ahi otra voz les llama la atención.

¿?: Chico, por fin los encuentro.

Momoko: ¿Eh?...pero si es Athena...¿Qué haces aquí?

Athena: Nada importante, solo perdiendo a cierta persona de vista.

Bao: Pues vaya que lo haz logrado, hace unos momentos vino para acá.

Athena: Por favor diganme que no esta por acá.

Bao: Por suerte no,tu tranquila.-de ahi de percata de alguien que se culta detrás de la chica.-por cierto Athena, ¿Quien te acompaña?

Athena: Es cierto, se me olvidaba, chicos, saluden a un nuevo amigo.-de ahi el pelirrojo ve por un momento a los niños, en si tenia miedo de presentarse, y mas cuando una niña mostro cierta expresión de emocion.

Momoko: Hay pero si estas muy guapo.-sin avisar llego y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Iori: No...puedo...respirar.

Bao: Momoko, sueltalo, lo vas a asfixiar.

Momoko: Lo siento.-le dice.-y...¿Y como te llamas?

Iori: ¿como me llamo?...bueno.-el pobre sentiria que los nervios o el temor lo invadía en su mente, le llegaba un recuerdo muy duro, todos notaron eso y decidieron darle tanta presión.

Bao: Tranquilo...nos puedes decir despues.

Athena: Bueno...quisiera presentarte algunos amigos míos.

Bao: Yo soy Bao Kensou.

Momoko: Y yo soy Momoko, un gusto.

Iori: El placer es mío.

Athena: Bueno, ya que todos se presentaron, ¿Que te gustaria jugar?.

Iori: Bueno, no conozco muchos juegos.

Bao: Y si juegas lo que nosotros.

Iori: ¿Y que estaban jugando?

Momoko: A las escondidas, ¿Sabes jugar?

Iori: Claro que di, lo jugaba con una amiga cada vez que la visitaba.

Bao: Entonces, un piedra papel o tijera para saber quien cuenta.

Momoko: Me parece bien, ¿Te nos unes Athena?

Athena: Claro, ¿porque no?.- entre los cuatro apostaron, Athena y Momoko sacaron piedra mientras Iori y Bao quedaron empatados con tijeras, nuevamente jugaron y Iori logro salvarse por sacar tijeras contra el papel de Bao.

Iori: Parece que gane.

Bao: Bien, voy a contar hasta 10, asi que escóndanse...1...2...3.-asi todos corren a buscar un escondite, para suerte de ellos, rápidamente hallaron uno cada quien.-8...9...10...listos o no allá voy.

Al primer lugar donde busco fue detrás de los arbustos, con algo de suerte pudo encontrar a la castaña.

Bao: Te encontré Momoko.

Momoko: Vaya...al fin pudiste encontrarme a la primera.

Bao: Por favor, repetiste el escondite, solo que te alejabas mucho.-dice y despues se pone a meditar.-encontrar a a Athena será difícil, con eso de que se tele transporta.

Momoko: Tienes razón, busquemos entre los dos, tal vez encontremos a los dos al mismo tiempo.-y asi los dos empezaron a buscar, al rededor de todo el parque, no hubo señales ni del pelirrojo ni de la peli lila, despues de un rato se iban a dar por vencido hasta que oyeron que alguien hacia unas cuentas.

Bao: ¿Oíste eso?

Momoko: Si...viene detrás de ese árbol.-dijo señalando el lugar.-fueron a investigar, y definitivamente, ahi estaba la psíquica haciendo lo que seria, su tarea.

Athena: Ya se habían tardado, hasta pensé que se olvidaron del juego.

Bao: No es fácil encontrarte sabes, ahora solo nos queda ese niño.

Athena: Tienes razón, hay que buscarlo.-y nuevamente empezo la búsqueda, pero ahora les fue un poco mas difícil, paso una hora y no habia rastro alguno del pelirrojo, ahi empezaron a dudar.

Bao: O se toma enserio el juego o de plano se aburrió y ya se fue.

Momoko: No lo se, hay que seguir buscando.

Athena: Donde se habrá metido.-de ahí choca con una persona.-disculpe...¿Kensou?

Kensou: Athena...hasta que porfin te encuentro, ¿Donde estabas?

Athena: Eh...bueno...yo.-de ahi siente que la abrazan.

Kensou: No importa, por fin estas entre mis brazos.-dice pero la chica desaparece y reaparece detrás del castaño.

Athena: Kensou, no tengo tiempo para tus cosas...debo buscar a alguien.

Kensou: Después lo buscas, ahora solo somos tu y yo.-nuevamente se acercó a la chica y la acorralo entre el y un árbol.

Athena: Kensou...-iba a hacer algo, pero algo realmente raro paso de milagro, una pelota de plástico le cayo encima al idiota (ya conocido como Sie XD), llamando su atención.

Kensou: Pero que rayos...-no continuo ya que le empezó a caer una serie de cosas, desde una manzana, hasta balones de futbol, básquet, y...

Iori: ¿Una bola de boliche? ¿En que rayos pensaban?.-despues de eso la dejo caer en la cara del condenado.-un gato, creo que te llamaré Neko...¿A donde vas?.-el gato mencionado salto del árbol y empezó a rasguñar la cara del castaño.

Kensou: Quitenmelo de encima, AUXILIO.-de ahi salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Athena: (sorprendida) pero...¿Como...?.-iba a preguntar, pero el pelirrojo ya colgaba de cabeza desde el árbol.

Iori: ¿De que hablas?.

Athena: De lo que le hiciste a Kensou...¿De donde sacaste todo eso?

Iori: ¿Quien es Kensou?, y si te refieres a lo que tire, necesitaba espacio para esconderme...¿Que clase de personas vienen y dejan cosas extrañas?, incluso hay pases VIP para el cine.

Bao/Momoko: (emocionados) SON NUESTRAS.-toman las tarjetas y se van corriendo.

Athena: Nunca cambian ¬¬.-de ahi se concentra en otra cosa.-hey, ¿no quieres un helado?

Iori: Que di quiero.-de un salto baja del árbol y ambos van por el dichoso postre.

Tiempo despues.

Ambos se encontraban casi saliendo de aquel lugar, son decir mas, los dos terminaban su helado.

Iori: Sabe...a pesar de que todo se arruinó, me diverti mucho, gracias Athena.

Athena: Pero porque si no hice nada.

Iori: Bueno...es que...desde que no se nada de mi amiga, este juego me hizo recordarla, y sentí de nuevo la emoción de estar con amigos.-decía sonriendo.-ademas, salvarla de ese patan me hizo reír mucho.

Athena: Bueno...me alegra escuchar eso.-de repente ve al niño fijamente, y algo se le hace familiar.-sabes...me recuerdas mucho a...-de ahi se percata de una figura muy conocida para el.-rápido escóndete.

Iori: ¿Pero de quien?

Se trataba de la versión adulta del pelirrojo, quien caminaba sin rumbo fijo, cuando camino junto a la psíquica, paso lo que ella no se imagino.

Iori 2: Hola Athena

...

* * *

...

 **Si ya leyeron el fic, ya saben que paso después, espero que les haya gustado, porque...definitivamente me quede sin ideas, y si les gusto me pueden decir que personaje quieren el el siguiente cap, mientras trato de avanzar en el original.**

 **Me despido, no sin antes decirles que pasen buenos dias/tardes/noches. Y que si gustan puede apoyarme con un review.**

 **Soy Minato Yagami 17 y nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
